VS Mary Sue
by ginryuumaru
Summary: 4 karakter utama hxh melawan oc mary sue! tantangan yang berat sampai mereka harus bertarung keroyokan


VS Mary Sue

Disclaimer: HxH itu punya Togashi Yoshihiro walau yang punya fic ini saya.

A/N: sesuai dengan judulnya, keempat tokoh utama (all-know-who-is-them) akan melawan seorang oc mary sue buatan saya dalam pertarungan, sengaja dibuat mary sue biar pertarungannya seru dan sulit. Berikut adalah profil dari oc mary sue yang akan ada dalam cerita ini.

Nama: Uruna Rugaru

Title: Shooting Star Hunter / Hunter-of-all-Trades (plesetan dari jack of all trades atau disebut juga orang yang serba bisa)

Nen type: Kyouka (Enhancer). Nama kekuatannya adalah Total Reinforce, yaitu menggunakan nen enhancernya untuk memperkuat senjata yang digunakannya dan armor yang dipakainya, serta membaginya dengan orang lain untuk menggunakannya. Auranya juga bisa ditembakkan dari suatu bagian tubuhnya atau suatu bagian senjatanya karena dia juga mempelajari nen tipe Hoshatsu (emitter). Dia juga mempelajari nen type Henka, karena itu ia dapat mengubah auranya menjadi energi panas.

Pakaian: memakai jacket warna abu-abu gelap bergaris abu-abu dan armor perak dengan shoulder pad berbentuk kepala serigala pada kedua bahunya dan helm berbentuk serigala yang mirip dengan bentuk shoulder pad-nya dan ada dua tanduk berwarna emas mengarah ke belakang di belakang telinganya. Memakai gauntlet berwarna silver dan pelindung lutut berwarna silver dan sepatu berwarna silver, gauntlet, pelindung lutut, dan sepatunya semua terbuat dari metal dan memiliki banyak sendi sehingga bisa bergerak dengan cukup leluasa. (Bertele-tele amat! Yah, namanya juga mary sue). Btw armor yang dikenakannya bernama Trillogy Hound. Sebelumnya dinamai Silver Cerberus tapi karena terlalu umum, maka namanya diganti jadi Trillogy Hound.

penampilan: cantik dan sangat cantik. Maunya bilang gitu, tapi lebih baik dituliskan agak detail (atau mungkin bakal terlalu detail). Memiliki rambut berwana abu-abu sepanjang sebahu, mata kuning keemasan dan memiliki bekas cakaran naga pada bahunya, tapi tidak terlihat karena pakaian dan armor yang dipakainya.

Profesi: Hunter

Sifat: sifat mary sue, yaitu baik, tegas, giat berlatih, selalu bersyukur walau situasi jelek, menerima apa adanya, selalu berusaha melindungi temannya walau nyawa taruhannya, bermental baja, pantang menyerah, dll pokoknya semua sifat mary-sue mungkin muncul, mungkin juga tidak + sifat kyouka, yaitu polos, bodoh, tak ada yang tersembunyi darinya.

Latar belakang: mantan Hunter Slayer (pembunuh Hunter) yang lalu menjadi hunter setelah melihat hampir semua hunter memiliki 'sesuatu' yang sama sekali tidak dimilikinya, tapi ia tidak langsung berubah, ia menjadi seperti sekarang setelah bertemu dengan seseorang yang mengubah hidupnya, yaitu author cerita ini. yang mengajarkan nen padanya adalah salah satu hunter yang ditemuinya setelah menjadi hunter

Rahasia: tidak ada

cerita mulai!

Gin (author): kalian siap?

Leorio: siap apaan!? Kami ngga bilang iya untuk hal ini *marah*

Kurapika: cuma kau yang bilang tidak, Leorio.

Leorio: eh? Masa kalian mau saja dipermainkan author ini?!

Killua: santai pak tua, banyak author yang lebih sadis dari dia, tapi banyak juga yang lebih mending dari dia.

Leorio: *facepalm* kalian terlalu santai...

Kurapika: kau yang terlalu tegang, atau mungkin, kau takut?

Leorio: tidak, toh lawannya cuma oc marisu atau apalah namanya itu *pergi ke luar ruangan lalu tutup pintu*

Sedetik kemudian...

CROOOT! Bunyi aneh kedengaran dari tempat Leorio keluar. Killua dan Kurapika yang penasaran langsung menyusul Leorio ke alam baka, maksudku, menyusul Leorio keluar ruangan dan menemukan Leorio sedang pingsan dengan hidung berlumuran darah. Duo K akhirnya mengetahui bahwa penyebab mimisan Leorio adalah hidungnya kesambar helm berbentuk kepala serigala, yang menurut dugaan duo K itu adalah milik OC yang akan menjadi lawan mereka.

Kurapika: Bangun Leorio! Masa hunter pingsan karena hal macam ini?! (teriak di telinga leorio)

Leorio: (tak bergeming)

Killua: Giliranku :3

Killua: Pedorio, Majalah bokepmu dilihat Gon... (Bisik di telinga Leorio dengan suara yang nyaris tak kedengaran sama sekali)

Leorio: (bangun histeris) TIDAK! GON, JANGAN LIHAT MAJALAH SETAN ITU! btw, NAMAKU LEORIO! DAN AKU BUKAN PEDO! YANG PEDO ITU HISOKA!

Gon: Leorio punya majalahnya setan? Boleh aku liat? Setan juga baca majalah ya? 8D

Kurapika: Jangan Gon, majalah 'itu' cuma membuatmu jadi seperti setan

Gon: Ka-kalau begitu, apakah Leorio juga sudah seperti setan? (panik)

Total silence 5 detik

Kurapika: 90% dari Leorio sudah

Leorio: sembarangan kau!

Gon: Leorio! Buang majalah setan itu! Bukannya kau mau jadi dokter?!

Leorio: Ok-ok! Akan kubuang nanti! janji! (ga bisa nolak kalau Gon yang minta, apalagi sepertinya Gon perhatian padanya)

Duo K: (terkesan pada Gon yang mampu membuat Leorio membuang 'harta'nya (selain persahabatan, impian, dan lisensi hunternya))

Gon: btw, helm ini mungkin helm yang dicarinya (pungut helm yang nyambar hidung Leorio), jadi aku kembalikan dulu padanya. (Pergi)

KKL: (tau Gon pasti bicara soal OC-nya author dan ngikutin Gon, khawatir kalau-kalau Gon diapa-apain sama OC-nya author, toh mereka tak sepenuhnya percaya pada data OC yang diberikan author kepada mereka, mungkin malah kebalikan dari apa yang tertulis di data itu)

A/N: segini aja dulu.


End file.
